thirdexaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The Prehistoric Age All time before the end of the Primordial War is considered "before history". (Lands of Creation, pp. 10-11). *Dragon Kings rule most of Creation, except the West, where they constantly clash with the Lintha. *Jadeborn created. Year 0 (roughly RY -4,500) *Primordials surrender during Calibration. *Four Primordials remain free: Gaia, Autochthon and two others. *She Who Lives In Her Name burns away "nine out of every 10 important things" in the instants before her imprisonment. Ochre Fountain Era (Year 1-109) Year 1 *Merela accepts the Crown Of Thunders and the Creation Ruling Mandate. She rules from the Ochre Fountain, a neighborhood of the mortal section of Rathess (Lands of Creation, pg. 11) *Birth of Chejop Kejak (Lands of Creation, pg. 11) *Birth of TammizUshan (Lands of Creation, pg. 11) *Solars begin a rule that lasts a "timeless age". (Exalted, p. 11) Year 9 *Brigid returns to recently founded Sperimin with the secrets of Sorcery. (Lands of Creation, pg. 11) Year 17 *Chejop Kejak (age 17) exalts amidst fighting between the solars loyal to Merela, the Golden Hero Vassals. (Lands of Creation, pg. 11) Year 100 *Merela decrees the establishment of a central government for all Creation in Meru. (Lands of Creation, pg. 11) Year 101 *Jadeborn-made artifacts begin to deactivate. (Lands of Creation, pg. 12) Year 108 *Deliberative proposed, suggesting all solars be given an equal voice. Merela rejects it. (Lands of Creation, pg. 12) *Meru War begins. (Lands of Creation, pg. 13) Year 109 *Meru War ends with compromise, creating the Deliberative with Merela still as queen. (Lands of Creation, pg. 13) *Deliberative demands Autochthon sanction the Jadeborn, or else the Deliberative would go to war against them. The Great Maker responds by placing the Great Geas upon the Jadeborn. (Lands of Creation, pg. 13) First Deliberative Era (Year 110-652) Year 110 *Deliberative renames Ochre Fountain to the Realm. (Lands of Creation, pg. 13) *Many lunar exalted volunteer to explore the South, West and North. (Lands of Creation, pg. 13) *Human settlement of the BlessedIsle begins. (Lands of Creation, pg. 13) Year 111 *Eight mortal heroes secretly travel Creation at the behest of Autochthon, gathering components for the Ewer Of Souls and filling it from the Well Of Souls. (Lands of Creation, pg. 13) Year 121 *Autochthon departs Creation, creating Autochthonia. (Lands of Creation, pg. 13) *The Autochthonian calendar, which calculates years "in the same fashion as the Old Realm", begins. So, in the timeline within Autochthonia, "the current year", corresponding to RY 768, "is 4878"; however, see notes in the section below on the Time of Cascading Years. (Autochthonians, pg. 24). Year 124 *Brigid's student Thesis begins teaching sorcery. (Lands of Creation, pg. 13) Year 230 *Thesis's student Sonah founds the Sonan School of Sorcery. (Lands of Creation, pg. 13) Year 449 *Sonah's student Nanica begins teaching sorcery. (Lands of Creation, pg. 13) circa Year 550 (roughly RY -3,900) *Ascension Day, when the lesser elemental dragons were elevated to the status of gods. Year 594 *Nanica's student Leelah begins teaching sorcery. (Lands of Creation, pg. 13) Year 639 *DissolutionInvasion begins, with a FairFolk army seeking to end shape. (Lands of Creation, pg. 13) Year 652 *DissolutionInvasion ends, with the Deliberative throwing back the armies of the FairFolk. (Lands of Creation, pg. 14) The Unfurling Horizon Era (Year 653-1215) Year 653 *Deliberative becomes more interested in the Wyld. (Lands of Creation, pg. 14) Year 700 *Leelah's student Derja founds the Derjan School of Sorcery. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) Year 834 *Derja's student Chone begins teaching sorcery. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) Year 1039 *Brigid vanishes. (Lands of Creation, pg. 14) Year 1107 *One of the free rougue Primordials launches attack at Creation's heart, starting the AftershockWar. (Lands of Creation, pg. 14) circa Year 1110 *FairFolk swear oaths granting eclipse caste solars diplomatic immunity. (Lands of Creation, pg. 14) Year 1129 *Thesis ceases teaching sorcery; joins the AftershockWar. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) Year 1130 *Sonah vanishes in search of Brigid. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) Year 1199 *Nanica dies in Primordial assault on Sperimin. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) *Leelah ceases teaching sorcery, joins AftershockWar. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) Year 1205 *Exaltations of Brigid and Sonah reincarnate. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) Year 1215 *Theis and Leelah die in final assault against Primordial forces. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) *AftershockWar ends. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) The Shining Reflection Era (Year 1216-1721) Year 1238 *Chone's student Halleus begins teaching sorcery. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) circa Year 1300 *Solar fashion dictates wearing and using items only made by ones self. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) *Directional languages (e.g. earthtongue, flametongue, etc.) intentionally developed, replacing Old Realm in mortal lands. Languages included built-in thaumaturgical prayers, acting to stabilize Creation. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) Year 1439 *Chone transfers all students to Halleus, ceases teaching sorcery, shifts focus to magitech engineering. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) circa Year 1650 (roughly RY -2,800) *The Kukla becomes the first greater elemental dragon and is promptly bound by the Unconquered Sun. Year 1676 *Halleus' student Kemal begins teaching sorcery. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) Year 1721 *14th Ascending Wood: Death of Facet Raven, the first solar to die of old age. (Lands of Creation, pg. 15) The Thousand Struggles Era (Year 1722-2543) Year 1734 *Rose Petal Tea stages military attack on Bor Zan's prefecture, killing him. (Lands of Creation, pg. 16) Year 1762 *Rival kills Chone and Derja. (Lands of Creation, pg. 17) *Kemal's student Hano assumes teaching duties at the Derjan College. (Lands of Creation, pg. 17) Year 1807 *Birth of Ingosh Silverclaws. (Lands of Creation, pg. 17) Year 1827 *Just after Calibration, a solar circle called the White Jade Feather Society violate oaths to attack rivals within Meru. Within six months, Deliberative attendance ends, with many fleeing Meru entirely. (Lands of Creation, pg. 16) Year 1946 *Snow Period begins, where no celestial exalted fight one another, despite constant expectation of conflict. (Lands of Creation, pg. 17) Year 1983 *Hano's student Devon founds the Devonian School of Sorcery. (Lands of Creation, pg. 17) Year 2046 *Snow Period ends. (Lands of Creation, pg. 17) Time of Cascading Years (Year 2325-2543) Year 2325 *Time becomes subjective, with different locations experiencing different durations. This era is measured from when this time split started to when it ended and time become universally applied again. Convention holds that this period is "officially counted" as 217 years long, but this a mostly arbitrary decision based on the time reference of the historians doing the labeling. To some, the period lasts a single afternoon. Within this section, each subjective timeline will be referenced independently, using "Cascading Years" (CY) as a subjective measurement from when this era begins. (Lands of Creation, pg. 17) Heaven's timeline *For heaven and all immaterial spirts, no time passes. (Lands of Creation, pg. 17) Merela's timline *CY 1000: Era ends. (Lands of Creation, pg. 17) Year 2543 *All survivors of this era, including Dragon-Blooded, all remember personally performing some notable task that restores Creation to its rightful configuration. (Lands of Creation, pg. 17) *Souls of 73 celestial exalted who died during the era, including Halleus, reincarnate. (Lands of Creation, pg. 18) The Second Deliberative Era Year 2544 *The Period of Long Silence begins, where few exalted conflicts occur and not much research either. (Lands of Creation, pg. 18) Year 2626 *The Period of Long Silence ends. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Year 2678 *Deliberative reestablished. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Year 2730 *Treaty of Limbs ratified. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Year 2758 *Kemal dies of old age. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Year 2931 *Devon incinerates his books, retires from public life and gifts his sorcerous academy at Sperimin to Hano's student Salina. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) *Salina founds Salinan School of Sorcery. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Year 3125 *Hano's student Silur founds the Silurian School of Sorcery, ostensibly to revive the traditions of Brigid. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Year 3193 *I AM activated. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Era of Dreams (Year 3204-3516) Year 3204 *I AM transmission network established. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Year 3255 *Birth of Leviathan. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Year 3275 *Exaltation of Leviathan. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Year 3280 *Anonymous Silurian sorcerer begins distributing the Abscissic Guide to summoning demons. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Year 3366 *Black Nadir Concordat emerges from the Underworld with the secrets of Necromancy. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Year 3491 *Deliberative votes in favor of Operation Wyldhand. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Year 3493 *Operation Wyldhand begins. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Year 3494 *Operation Wyldhand ends. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) Year 3516 (roughly RY -933) *The "present" for Dreams of the First Age campaigns. (Lands of Creation, pg. 19) circa RY -800 *The Unconquered Sun gets angry at the Solar Deliberative and turns his face from the Solar Exalted. Usurpation & Shogunate circa RY -750 * The Usurpation, followed by "decades" of war to exterminate the Solars. (Exalted, p. 11) circa RY -700 * Start of an era where "the Dragon-Blooded managed to hold everything together for seven centuries". (Manual of Exalted Power: The Sidereals, pg. 224) * "The Dragon-Blooded" rule for "centuries". (Exalted, p. 11) This refers to the Shogunate. circa RY -405 * Swan Dragon becomes Censor for the South from "345 years after the Usurpation up until the last days of the Contagion". His tenure is at least "a few hundred years". (Houses of the Bull God, pg. 102) circa RY -5 * The arrival of the Great Contagion. RY -1 * The Seventh Legion encamps in Deheleshen (the future site of Lookshy) (Scavenger Sons, p. 66)